1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a proximity detector for the detection of the presence and position of objects and people or parts thereof in the path of moving mechanical devices, such as automatic sliding doors, automatic swing doors or moving vehicles of robots, to, for example, enable corrective safety action to be taken.